Desperation: A Walking Dead Story
by Blacklightning97
Summary: You though the people from the Walking Dead where the only ones to survive. In Desperation the story is focused on some of the survivors in North Carolina.
1. Introduction

Sup guys this is my 1st fan fiction and I hope you guys like it. I got the idea for some of the characters from a walking dead Roleplay. I did once. You guys can submit some characters of your own and I might just use them somewhere in the story. Here is the format.

* * *

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Weapons:

Relatives or loved ones:

Other:

* * *

Here is mine for example

Name: Benjamin Walker, but goes by Ben

Age: 16

Gender: male

Appearance: Ben is a broad and tall blond. He has short blond hair and a goatee. He has a white Yankees shirt and dark blue jeans.

Personality: Before the dead started walking Ben was what lots of people would call a gentle giant. He wouldn't talk a lot to people he didn't know but was very open once he got to know someone better. Partially antisocial. Even now he still is caring about others.

Weapons: Mosin nagant and an iron hatchet.

Relatives or loved ones: Mother = dead, Father = Unknown, Brothers = unknown and dead, girlfriend = alive

Other: nothing

* * *

Just remember that the characters you give me are mine to use. I will listen and maybe even use them in a way that you say, but it is still up to me. Also the story is going to start in Rutherfordton, North Carolina so please tell me how they got there and why they are there.


	2. Chapter 1: The Days Gone By

Thank you Savrosex for imputign you character but to anyone elsewho is goign to please send it though a personal message. Here is the very 1st chapter, I hope you guys/girls like it.

* * *

Ben sat with his back to the wall with his rifle a few feet away from him. The blood from his wound dripped slowly down his arm, yet he knew that he was safe. As the moaning of the walkers got closer, Ben thought back to the past couple week leading up to his likely last day.

2 Weeks earlier

Ben walked down the road slowly, making sure to not any walkers nearby and keeping a lookout for anybody that was still alive. It had been several months since these monsters 1st came and destroyed anything left of society.

"_Wal-Mart is just up the road; if I can just get there without being spotted I should be f…" _

One of the nearby walkers shifted its feet and began to move in his direction.

"Oh crap, oh crap, please no"

He whispered under his breath as his quickly took cover behind a nearby car. The walker had noticed him and began making louder growls as to shambled as quickly as it could without falling over in his direction. Ben did his best to think quickly and jumped up and smacked it in the face with the butt of his mosin. Running as fast as he could he quickly ran off the road and toward a nearby building. Having spent most of his life here he knew what this building was.

"Darn it, what was this place's name"

he said to himself as he shut the door behind him and blocked it with a chair. All Ben could remember was that this place was a restaurant, a buffet.

"Of course the food it probably awful now, but I could probably get some of the stuff like knives and stuff."

He sighed and shook his head.

"No I don't have time for that I need to get that medicine for Ellie. I just hope that it isn't completely gone."

Running to the other side of the restaurant he looked out the window to make sure it was clear to go out. Opening the door he looked across the large open parking lot that he would have to cross in order to get there. Breathing in and out slowly he finally opened the door and started across. As he ventured across he remembered how things used to be, how he used to come here all the time to get groceries with his brothers and mother. The GameStop caught his eye and he remembered how when he was younger he would always want to go there to buy things. Finally he made it to the doors, and then realized that the electricity had been out for a very long while and they wouldn't work. Going In though the side door he stepped inside. Upon inhaling he immediately felt repulsed by a rotten and decaying stench.

"Dang, this place reeks. What on earth..?" He looked up at a horrible mess in front of him.

* * *

Dallas ran quickly though the store grabbing anythign useful she could find. The walkers almost had that door open.

_"How many of them could there be out there?" _She thought to herself, even though she didn't want to know. Nervously she looked for a route of escape. "There has to be a ladder goign out to the roof" She said to herself before by chance seeing broken skylight leading to the roof. Searching frantically she dragged o nof the racks and set it against the wall. Climbing up it she was almost in reach of the ledge. A sharp crack then a crash came from the front of the store and she knew the walkers had gotten though, In a last resort attempt of tryign to get up she leaped as high as she could and crabbed the ledge then lifted her back pack up then slowly pulled herself up.

"That was too close." She thought to herself looking down at the horrible fate that she had been eluding since this all started.

"Just great, now i am stuck up here" she said to nobody as she looked for a way down Suddenly she heard a shot ring out in the distance.

* * *

Well guys that was my 1st chapter and i hoped you liked it. Please let me know what you think in your reviews.


	3. Chapter 2: A Close Call

Thank you New Color for your submission. Here is my next chapter

* * *

Bodies. Lot of Bodies. All piled up in one large disgusting heap of death. Ben approached them slowly, making sure there weren't any walkers or other people in here. As he got closer he saw that these people never turned. They were all killed before that. And that meant either bandits, which Ben knew a lot about by now, or someone even worse than bandits.

"This is horrible. What could have happened here?"

Walking past all the racks he made his way to the pharmacy. It was locked of course. But he was expecting someone to have already gotten it open somehow. Bashing it might bring some unwanted attention, but not opening it meant probable death for someone else.

Raising his hatchet high above his head to give it the hardest blow he could muster he said.

"This is for you Ellie." The blow cracked the lock but didn't break it.

Hitting it again and again finally it spit. He sighed with relief and started to go for what was inside when a voice form behind said. "Drop the hatchet and your rifle and you might just survive this."

Hesitantly dropping his weapons he turned around slowly. "Thanks for getting that open for us, but we need what is inside." The man In front of him had a gun pointed right at his face so He didn't say anything in return. The man took a step toward the pharmacy and slipped on a wrapper. Ben took this to his advantage and knocked the gun out of his hand. The gun went off in his hand as it flew out and skittered across the floor and went under one of the racks.

This man was a bandit, Ben was almost sure of it and the two scuffled across the floor. Tossing him up against the counter Ben grabbed for his hatchet and was about to deliver the final blow to the fallen man when He heard someone scream "NOOOO."

Breathing heavily he stopped and looked over at the origin. It was a girl.

"Please we need that medicine to survive."

Stepping back from the man he looked back and forth between the two of them. He shook his head and grabbed the guy of the floor and sent him tumbling over to her.

"You guys can have what is left, but I need some of this more then you guys ever would."

Taking some of the medicine from one or 2 of the shelves he grabbed the rest of his stuff of the floor.

"Have at it. But you should probably get out of here." He said as he walked back toward the front of the store. As he got to the front of the store he looked at the door that would have slide open if the power had been on. There red marked all over it and behind the red marks where a bunch of walkers.

"Not good" Ben unslung his mosin and ran quickly for the side door. Almost as he got to it the door fell down and 2 or 3 walked shambled in. "Luckily there is more than one way to get out of here." Running back to the 2 that were still raiding the pharmacy he said "If you two want to live you had better follow me, we have a ton of walker by the front door." The man shook his head but then the girl said "Alright lets go."

It took about 15 minutes to get out of danger from the walkers, so finally when they were safe he said

"This is the time when we split up, you go your way and I will go mine."

Nodding the man and the girl turned and walked in the opposite direction. It took a little bit but Ben eventually found where he had parked his truck. Ben had gotten this truck in Georgia which id where he was when everything went down. It was a nice black Ford truck didn't actually belong to him though; he had managed to find the key and now was like a dear friend to him.

"I love this truck." He smiled and climbed in and started her up. Pulling out slowly he drove toward home.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this. The next chapter is going to most likely tell about how Ben got the truck and how he got there in general. Anyway let me know what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 3: Friends Like These

So this chapter is mostly going to be a summary flashback… in a flashback. Flashbackception! Anyway I hope you guys like it. Most the events in this summary actually were part of a forum Roleplay in which I partook. Also thanks darkmaster429 for your submission. And without further ado Chapter 3.

* * *

"Here we go." Ben said turning on to the road where his family had lived. The truck had been running on empty since he left and hoped he had enough gas to make it back. "To think I would be doing this last year. Wow." The truck pulled into the drive way and Ben flew the door open and ran for the front door. A man in his 30's opened the door for him.

"Quick, Ellie is really dehydrated." Roland said as Ben stepped inside. Roland has long curly brown hair and a fairly average length beard. This man hadn't really changed since the time they 1st met. Fayetteville, Georgia. It seemed like years ago. Roland wasn't perfect, but he was the closest thing they had to a leader. It was thanks to his quick thinking and survival instinct they had survived up until a few weeks ago.

"Janek, keep an eye outside for anything, make sure nobody followed be back." Janek nodded drudgingly before asking "Did you get the vitamins for Ashley."

"Yeah I got them." Ben said setting them down on the table before heading down the hall. Janek was the 2nd in there group he had met. Janek had a long blond hair and was well built and but still lean. Ben thought back to when he wore his hair in that stupid Mohawk thing (no offence to people who have Mohawks). Janek was a couple year older then Ben, about 19 now. Ashley was sitting at the table thinking to herself. Ever since everyone learned she was pregnant she did that a lot. She would just sit there for hours on end apparently thinking. She was Janek age and would have looked like a really tough biker if she had been wearing a leather jacket.

Ben opened the door to what had been his room when his family lived here and Ellie was lying in the bed with Vivian sitting next to her in a chair. Vivian was about Ben's age. She had long black hair that would have been really beautiful had it been washed and combed in the last week. She was kind of shy and didn't really talk a lot except to Ellie.

"Where is Quincy, I thought she would be here watching Ellie." "_Like a really creepy hawk." _Ben thought then shook his head and took a water bottle out of his pack. Taking one or 2 of the pills out of a bottle he put them into Ellie's mouth. "No she is lying down herself in one of the other rooms." Vivian said as she sat back and picked up a book lying on the nightstand.

"Drink slowly" Ben said tilting the water bottle for Ellie to drink.

"Thanks." Ellie said and smiled.

Ellie was possibly the most gorgeous girl on the planet. She had long red hair and bright green eyes. Both Ben and Ellie had been through thick and thin and had always stuck together. They had met the in the forest and had collided. They even stayed together when the group broke apart. That was quite possibly the worst day of his life. Ben's brother; Jesse and he had been separated when everything went down and Jesse was with the bandits. Jesse knew where he was because the bandits where planning to do a raid on the place Ben's group called home. The group had been staying in the school for about 2 and a half months. Jesse came to warn them about the danger when Roland shot him, thinking he was hostile. Ben had to make sure he didn't turn and the bandits decided to attack then. The group survived miraculously and narrowly escaped. As they left, an argument broke out and somehow everyone turned against Ben except Ellie and Vivian. The group split, Ben and Ellie going their own way, the rest of them going there's. At least it proved that Ellie was on his side. The group took Ben's truck so Ben and Ellie had to go to a place Ben had set up "just in case". The group survived there by themselves for a couple days. The rest of the group had gotten captured by bandits and Ben and Ellie managed to saved them and liberate Ben's truck. The group said they were at least partially wrong and they all moved north. Then Ellie got sick so they came to a place Ben knew a lot about. His home.

Ellie coughed and Ben jolted back to reality. "Get well soon." Ben said as he smiled and exited the room.

"Sup" Said Rylan as he walked by to go lay down upstairs. "Sup" Ben replied and walked to the Outside lawn.

"…staying here a while we should start by putting up a fence or something, we don't want anybody getting close during the night." Janek was saying to Roland. "Yeah, But a fence means that somebody is here and if any bandits see that they will probably try and murder us then take all the canned good we've got." Roland turned to look at Ben. "Wow you look really tired." Ben yawned

"Yeah I think I am going to go lie down and try to get some sleep. I am gonna need to get some sleep if we are gonna be going looking for more water and supplies tomorrow."

Janek sighed and sat down against the side of the house. "Good luck with that." He said in his sarcastic voice. Ben went inside and lay down on the couch. _"How are we even still alive." _Ben thought as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

How do you guys like it so far. This flashback in a flashback was reall yhard to write and took me all of one or 2 hours hope you liked it. And i am seirous when i say i mean no offence if you have a mohawk.


	5. Chapter 4: A Friend in Need

Here is a chapter that was slightly harder to write, given i had writers block for about 2 hours while writing this. Anyway this one is going to give a larger feel for the overall plot. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

**Dallas**

the shot had distracted the walkers long enough for Dallas to escape, unharmed. She weaved her way past cars and posts before she found herself at a large wall. The wall was irregular and out of place because it went all the way across the road. It was made out sheet metal and barbed wire and was constructed rather poorly.

"It isn't pretty, but at least it keeps them out." Dallas thought as she saw 3 walkers slamming themselves up against it. She continued walking a little ways from the wall, crouching low to not attract the lame brains. She approached a small gate in the wall then made a sharp whistle. A man opened it for her and she entered into her camp. The camp was comprised of several trailers and a building; all surrounded by the metal wall. She approached a table with several of the older men in the group people gathered around it.

"How did your run go sweetheart." Said one of them sarcastically. "Fine" She replied coldly and turned to walk around.

"Tell me again." She said whipping back around "why you are sending everyone out on scavenge runs but you never go yourself. All you guys do is sit around in here, especially you Clark." This outburst drew several wide eyed expressions from a couple of the others younger people in the camp. Clark was a very intimidating man. He was a middle aged man with several tattoos on his arms.

"It isn't you place to question my decision." Clark said leaning back. "If you feel like leaving you are welcome too." Dallas frowned and stomped over to the building that she and the younger members of the group slept in. _"I have a mind to just do that." _She thought as sheflopped down on her bed. No doubt tomorrow she would have to go on another run to support the camp, but mostly Clark and his buddies.

**Ben**

"Ben. Wake up; we have got work to do." Ben opened his eyes and saw Roland with his arms crossed. Partially disoriented he looked at Roland confused. Suddenly remembering where he was, he stood up and yawned. "Alright, let me get ready." Roland frowned and walked out the door. Ben walked down the hall to check on Ellie. She was sleeping so he grabbed his rifle and hatchet off the table then grabbed his keys and walked to the front lawn.

"You ready to go guys?"

Janek grabbed his machete and jumped into the back as Ben and Roland go into the front seats of the truck. "You watch the girls Bradley" (Bradley Is Quincy's 1st name) Quincy nodded and grabbed her M4 and sat down on the porch swing. Quincy was 2nd oldest in the group and was the one who taught everybody to use their firearms properly. She was one of the soldiers assigned to Atlanta when the outbreak started. She managed to survive and knew that Atlanta was a lost cause and got away to live another day. She and Roland had a thing, but there was something about her that gave him the creeps.

Roland pulled the truck out of the driveway and they headed out down the road. Everyone was silent, mostly because each of them didn't exactly like eachother for one reason or another. Opening the back window, Janek poked his head though.

"You know what guys. I have been thinking. We should probably move out of that house, I mean it is barly defendable."

"And where do you sugest we go." Roland said bluntly. "This town has a national guard armory in it, plus We can't move all those canned goods in the basement."

"Now guys, we have been here a week. not really enough to decide which we should do. But if you ask me we have to think of Ellie and Ashley. We arn't just surviving out here for ourselves. When ashley has her baby, she or he will be the priority." Ben sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

"Nobody asked you." Janek said angrly.

"Yeah, leave decisions up to the people who know what they are talkign about." Roland said before looking back to ht eroad.

Suddenly a shot rang out, then another. Bullets began rippling the truck

"GO, GO, GO" Ben yelled as Roland put the petal to the metal. The windshield broke as bullets crashed through it and roland and Ben got down behind the dashboard. Ben pulled his head back up just in time to see the concrete wall of a building.

"AHHHHHHHHHHIII" Ben heard a blood curdling scream as he finally regained sense of himself. He looked over at Roland who was unconscious against the dash board. The air bag didn't deploy on his side for some reason. "AHHHuhhhhh" The bloodcurdling yelling was coming from Janek. "What's wron…" Ben said as he saw the rebar stuck though his gut. When the Truck crahsed into the wall, Janek must have fallen out and landed on some of the exposed rebar in the wall. "H… help… me…" Janek said having screamed most of his strength out. "What do I do?" Ben said taking in the situation. He could get the unconscious Roland to safety or he could try to help Janek as best as he could. He could only try to save one of them. Roland or Janek. Both of them he was at odds with. Roland had shot and in the end killed his brother, while it was Janek's fault the group had turned on him. Or maybe, He could leave them to die and get himself to safety.

* * *

Cool decision time. What do you think he should do. 3 choices here. 1. He could help Roland and make sure Janek does not turn, 2. He could help Janek of the rebar and do his best to save him, or 3. Leave them both to die and get himself to safety. Pm me to let me know what you think should happen. If i don't get any messages i will just do what I think is best.


End file.
